ABSTRACT: The Molecular Transducers of Physical Activity (MoTrPAC) project is defining the molecular profiles of acute exercise and exercise training and the variability in response to exercise type (resistance v. aerobic) and influences of sex, age and race on the response. The molecular responses will be integrated and mapped The University of Michigan?s Chemical Analysis Site has been assigned a work-load of ?untargeted? metabolomic analysis of tissues from both animal and humans participating in the study and androgens and estrogens from the baseline samples from men and women. The supplemental funds request is to support the assigned workload of the human study. Approximately 2-fold the number of samples of blood, muscle and adipose tissue originally estimated in the RFA will be collected for molecular analysis from the human participants.